Your request
by comicshop199
Summary: My first poems. Your hatred luring inside you. All because of me. Hopelessly I fell and you saved me. If only I had a choice. I would take it. This is a poem fan fiction on how Colette is suffering during different parts from her journey. The second journey with Emil and Marta. The third…corruption. I'm taken her feelings from those stories. Namco owns all characters in this. no me
1. Like a whispering reed…

**You were running**

Up to me

**You screaming my name**

You searching for me

**A goodbye that came**

Made and gave

**My final wish to you**

" Don't cry…move on''

**Your whispering **

Echoing through my mind

**Like you did**

That final time

**Like the sunset**

On the horizon that rises

**You raced to me**

…For me…

**You told me to return to you**

Even though returning to you

**Will cause the people…**

Depending people

**To hate **

Give

**And kill**

**They depend**

On but a single girl

**One who will find**

One who will fight

**The one who will…**

Give up her life…

* * *

**You broke in tears**

When I fell to the ground

**My sight got black**

You were my only shine

**You fight for me**

Even though I'm not there

**You seek for me**

To take care

**Everything got black**

Your screams was all to hear

**A slumber, and not be heard**

I felt your warmth and pulse

**The last feeling **

I felt with you

**Your tears falling on me**

You cries was heard…

* * *

**Before me you collapsed**

Not being able to move

**The red ground next to you**

Coming from you

**My feelings to you**

All I had in mind

**At least, let me**

Be myself with you

**All my feelings**

You had in mind

**a single thought**

That tied us as one

**Only to fade**

Wither or become dry

**Like my tears**

When you whispered

…'goodbye'…


	2. A feeling blossomed

**Like a blossom in the field**

Like how I feel

**Memories is real**

Like a whispering reed

**A life without you**

Is no life for me

**Just a whisper**

A summer dream

**Red beats**

From my deep

**Calling you**

I'm naive to you?

**I'm holding your hand**

Tight like you hold mine

**Nothing but a far dream**

I'm feeling that in my dream

**That my feelings for you**

Is a life to last


	3. It seemed like tears…

**I whispered in your ear**

Like a fountain stream

**Thinking it didn't matter**

For a living

**I strived to get you**

All in wain

**It's not the same**

Has never been

**I have to admit**

I've never felt the same

**Not because of the tears**

Not the fame

**But something deeper**

like a dream

**I'm feeling scared**

It's getting weird

**Only once before**

Not coming anymore

**I hated me**

You trusted me

**I cried at you**

You told me "No"

**I starred at you**

With tearful eyes

**You kissed me calm**

I shock you off

**You told me to believe in you**

I ran away

**But you have to know**

'I'm not afraid'


	4. It was but…

**I looked at you**

With tears in eyes

**You cheered for me**

With surprise

**I smiled at you**

You smiled at me

**I searched for someone else**

Who I felt near me

**It pained me to see**

She had been looking for me

**I held you tight**

You let out a "Eek" in response

**You looked at me scared**

I saw you'd cried

**I whispered to you**

Like I did before

**You stood there shocked**

You hugged me back

**As you Colette**

Or as Marta

**You looked around**

Like you wanted to check for others

**Then you smiled at me**

You thought a bit, then grabbed my hand

**For me to cry**

what you did, gave

**You looked in my eyes and leaned in**

I tried to hide, couldn't go

**You pulled me off**

We left her there

**I closed my eyes**

Like you told me too

**I felt the warmth**

Yet it seemed wet

**I heard a small moan**

I realized why

**You didn't react**

When I turned your back

**You stood there against the wall**

We only wanted more

**You wanted to scream**

When you felt that heat

**You tightened yourself**

You shock me back

**Your blushing cheeks**

Your stressing breath

**How I never thought I'd cry**

Not from sorrow

**We looked at each other**

We both nervously laughed

**Then looked at the floor**

We said

'at last'


	5. Your deep feeling

**You were crying**

You were dying

**You never showed emotion**

You took the motion

**A lost dream**

A stream of need

**Your heart touching mine**

You dreaming of me

**You took everything for granted**

I told you how it happen

**Even if I wouldn't be here**

You told me you'd speak for me

**You told me you loved me**

Yet a tear was shed

**I starred at you shocked**

With those cold blue eyes

**You smiled at my shocked face**

Thenyou took my hand

**Even though It happen bad**

I dreamt for being nothing but glad

**I wouldn't forget about it**

I would never had dreamt about it

**Like I did that time**

You whispered to my heart

**With the silent three words**

You stroke my hair

**and whispered**

'good night**'**


	6. I looked at you

**Your wonder smile**

Made me cry

**A tingling feeling**

A sparkling evening

**You fought for me**

I was looking out

**You protected me**

All sins that time

" **We'll protect you"**

A dream to me

**The words in my dream**

They came real

**You looked right at me**

Like it'd pierce my heart

**It wasn't real**

It couldn't be

**You took my hand**

You told it really clear

**That words can't effect**

Only feelings from the words

**I clutched your shirt**

You hugged me back

**To me it was**

Well it all seemed real

**Like I wouldn't see you**

I didn't want to continue

**Because of you**

Everything around me changed

**You told me how I'd continue**

You showed me the way I was

**I hoped for you to stay**

But you told me

'Here…it ends'


	7. With tearful eyes

**It was a seed**

Sparkling with hope

**I looked at you**

With a wound up close

**You told me there won't be**

You told me to leave

**I looked with fear**

It didn't seem real

**Nothing did**

Not anymore

**Someone looked my way**

As you slammed that door

**He putted a hand on my shoulder**

Whispering with his calm voice

**She had come with him**

They was real…

**Would it come down to that**

I wouldn't want to fight

**I tried to call out to you**

You didn't want to answer

**Then when you finally spoke to me**

I didn't believe my own ears

**The others looked in horror**

They knew as good as me

**You didn't want anybody to call me that**

Yet in the end you said that

**You told me to stop**

" Turn back to those who cares…chosen'


	8. You looked at me annoyed

**It was a dream**

Nothing but a dream

**I wanted to believe that**

It couldn't be true

**Yet I saw you leave**

Not bothering over me

**You hurt my mind**

My body

**You hurted**

My fragile heart

**He told me it wasn't the normal you**

She told him straight out 'You saw how he acted'

**I sat and listened to them argue**

Then I tried to stand

**He looked worried at me,**

I didn't react…

**When he said**

'We'll stop…for you'

**I heard his words**

But didn't react

**Everything was focused on something else**

Nothing but you inside of me

**The way you acted**

The way you treated me

**They seemed like faded memories**

Yet it all seemed like the day before

'**That wasn't Lloyd'**

I heard him say again

**He seemed so sure**

Like Lloyd was possessed

**It didn't matter to me**

So I tried to smile

**I wanted you back**

But couldn't turn back

**I lost my will to fight**

When you turned your back

**It seemed to be missing**

Yet he stood there with confident

**I could hear your voice echo in my mind**

As you held me tight

**I couldn't hold it back anymore**

I couldn't stop the tears

**For they all seemed**

'To be real'


	9. Then you left me to cry

**Was it how they acted**

Or on the way they told me the truth

**I didn't know**

I didn't listen

**They never wanted to let me down**

So they worked hard for me

**They all suffered in those very acts**

They did for me

**They should've let me do what I wanted**

To find you on my own

**Yet he held my hand**

When I tried to follow

**He told me to forget about you for now**

I didn't believe his words

**Didn't want to hear**

Not react

**But I listened in the end**

When he held me back

**I tried to struggle**

He didn't let go

**I felt like running**

Running all the way home

**Nothing is the same**

Without your smile around me

**I had someone here smiling for me**

But he didn't know how much I felt

**I thought highly for you**

Ever sins we travelled with one other

**Now there's someone here**

Who loves me just as much

**He didn't understand me that good**

But I told him so

**He looked at me**

With his clear green eyes

**I tried not to cry**

When he told me that sweet line

**All in wain**

Thinking I'd never see you again


	10. Someone else told me why

**He insisted on showing emotion**

I didn't want to trust in his conclusion

**What else was there to do**

As we followed your ruined soul

**He followed me**

He made sure I'm still me

**We travelled long**

Trying to find you

**But they didn't see any point**

In finding you

**Even though he made me want to smile**

I wasn't ready to show him mine

**The memory of you blurred**

Like the wind, blowing in the flood

**There really wasn't anything to say**

Nothing to understand

**between saying**

or staying

**I'd rather run away**

Than not saying it this way

**If I'd rather suffer than showing**

I'd be dreaming the feeling

**Not fearing**

Not even hearing

**I'd run from reality**

Or travel for my dream

**To be near you**

To stay with you

**But the word 'chosen'**

I couldn't shake it off

**To think I'd ever give up**

ON knowing who you are

**I tried to focus and grabbed his hand**

Then looked right at him, and said

'It's fine'

**Okay…so now when the poem reached ten chapters I'm thinking…have anybody noticed something with the chapters?  
****Emil:…He wants you to tell what you thought of the chapter names when you take them together into a poem itself…  
****Yes! also please give me feedback on tips for how to continue this memory poem. Tower of salvation, Knights of ratatosk moments, The corruption start.** **Please give me some advice and feedback and I'll be updating faster that way…everyday maybe? no I have school work too but well here's the chapter and wait for more soon. Back to writing! *walks away*  
Emil:…I'll be talking with him seriously next time and see if he cares…*sighs and follows***


	11. He held me tight with no smile

**The sight is only horror**

I only wish it would be tomorrow

**Feeling scared ain't the right**

Feeling hate ain't a life

**I tried to get out words**

But couldn't help but shiver in respond

**Then you turned around**

Looking my way

**You cast an evil glare**

And jumped away

**Emil tried to follow**

To pay you for your reminder

**Despite him being strong**

You've tried to come around

**I didn't move a muscle**

Even after the pain came in

**He rushed to my side**

After you ran away

**He took me up**

But felt the pain

**Despite him being hurt**

I tired to show a smile

**It was to hard**

Not to cry

**Even the pain**

Wasn't strong enough

**She was walking next to us**

Trying to help us

**He was soon holding me close**

I made sure to study his face

**I felt the pain getting stronger**

I soon didn't feel anything but the pain

**I knew that deep down**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

'I was worried over him as well'


	12. I tried to smile, but failed the reply

**My wounds were taken care of…**

You know who I was taken care of

**He'd always stay close**

Only to help in healing and protect me

**But if you'd be here**

I'd stay close to you

**All the time**

If you wouldn't be someone else

**If he'd let me go**

I'd find you on my own

**He didn't want me to**

I begged him to do so

**When he sat down next to me**

I felt his warmth in his words

**I looked at him like he was crazy**

Thinking I'd ever lose you

**I wouldn't trust him whatever he said about you**

For I want to stay with you

**Isn't that what you promised?**

Lloyd you promised

**He looked seriously into my eyes**

Before telling me to relax

**My body, moving full of fear**

It better not be real

**I know it was**

That you wasn't yourself

**He told me so**

He always tried to cheer me on

**I cheered everyone back**

But every time I'd be scared or sad

**He'd be the one to help me back**

Help me back to myself again

**He really mean his words**

Even though he just wants trust

**But I'll remain the thought on his kind words**

'For they helped me all this time'


	13. He looked in my eyes, he gave my smile

**When we reached for you…**

You went further away from me

'**You dare hurting her'**

He said trying to protect me

**If I would have a choice**

I'd see what you were doing

**But nobody heard my calls**

Not even the one who loves me

**You wanted to see me again**

Like you did, when it all began

**But you hurted me**

My feelings to you

**I couldn't find words for it**

Without describing the horror

**Seeing them dead**

Cut down with your sword

**Only people being scared**

Ran away from your blade

**We three stood still**

Waiting for you to turn your back

**But in doing so**

You rushed against us

**You found it all impossible**

Yet irresponsible

**Emil took out his sword**

He only wanted it to be in yours

**But the pain was to great**

It was quite hard to bare

**To close friends of mine**

Risking their life fighting against each other

**Never would I want to have them fight**

Like it was the final right

**She stood next to me**

Asking me to get ready

**I stood there still**

'As I heard the scream'

**Emil:…Another poem…**

**So?**

**Emil:…This is the flashbacks for corruption right?**

**Well…yeah!**

**Emil:…You sound to happy about it…**

**It's needed sad parts…I won't involve chapter thirteen in…chapter fourteen or anything…**

**Emil:…Chapter thirteen in chapter fourteen…*sweat drop*…no cause that's impossible…you should've done it here in that case**

**Emil, Emil, Emil…I didn't alright! Oh…don't hit in the details of witch chapter it is…alright?**

**Emil:…Yeah yeah…do what you want to do readers…but as he said two chapters…no three chapters ago, we want response on what you think of the poems and some feedback…stop making Colette feel miserable! *walks away with me next to him***

**Wari! Wari!**


	14. Yet looking at him seems to be

**Was it life?**

Or your knife…

**Just like it's edge**

I'd look for that ledge

**And cross the line**

You sneaking pass

**your feelings fading**

Along with your smile

**The pain still aching in me**

The heart still tearing on me

**It's a wound I can't escape**

It's a life my thought evade

**Yet you ran away**

Not saying a word

**it's like a sharp edge fear**

piercing my heart through it's admire

**nothing helped me now**

Even when it locked me wrong

**I tired to call**

You heard my fall

**yet turned around and walked away**

Like it ended in a flash whe in my way

**You tried to gain control**

But lost to the confusion

**Would it be better**

Or would it fall apart with the stars

**I'm still gazing**

At the starts we gazed at back then

**Yet searching for you like this**

Watching you hurt people who care for you

**Tores my heart apart even more**

Then if it'd be when you saying goodbye

**Cause my hearts striving**

**for**

'a life to last**'**


End file.
